12 Days of Christmas
by Deanlu
Summary: 12 stories about Christmas in the Priestly-Sach's household. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. No this doesn't follow the song, however, I hope it's interesting. I'm not sure how this will turn out. Just hoping it turns out well. Please understand this is something pushing in me so I'm not sure there will be 12. But we will see. **

**Day 1:**

Andrea was moving down the sidewalk at a fast clip. Her earbuds were pounding out Gloria by **MercyMe** and her heart was light. Now if she had been worrying a little more on where she was going she might have realized she was being followed by several paparazzi. She popped into a nearby boutique to pick up an item for one of the twins she had been looking at for several weeks and debating on.

Caroline was into bold, vibrant colors and had begun sharing her designs with Andrea sparingly at first, but even more so now. Andrea had found the perfect sketch books and pencils to assist the budding young designer. Caroline had taken a long time to warm up to Andrea. The pain and suffering of Miranda's previous relationships had traumatized the young lady. When Miranda had declared her feelings for Andrea they had both decided to take the relationship slowly. Andrea wanted to make sure that this was what Miranda really wanted and that the girls wouldn't suffer terribly. Miranda and Andrea had date for two months before they let the girls in on the relationship. The day they had revealed their relation to the twins all had not gone well. Cassidy had been reluctantly accepting, but Caroline was the more emotional of the two. She felt things deeply and had made sure Andrea and Miranda knew what she directly thought about the relationship. Miranda had told Caroline and Cassidy that Andrea would be it. If this relationship did not work, there would be no others. They could be mad all they wanted, but Andrea and Miranda were going forward. Caroline had screamed at the top of her lungs and left the room. Now almost two years later, Caroline and Andrea were had a hard won friendship and respect. The clerk wrapped Andrea's package as she felt her phone buzz. Andrea picked it up and smiled.

**Caro:** We are stlll on for lunch right?

**Andy:** You bet, I'll be there in ten minutes.

**Caro: **Do you need Roy to pick u up?

**Andy:** Nope, I'm almost there now.

As Andrea moved quickly down the sidewalk with her bag holding the precious Christmas gift she did not see the New York Post reporter hanging back following her. She came through the door of Big Daddy's Diner to see Cara and Caroline at a nearby booth. Cara rose hugged Andy as the young reporter looked toward her step-daughter. The excitements on Caroline's face shining through toward the reporter.

"She's all yours. Have a great time." Cara said as Andy nodded and watched her go. The reporter slid into the booth removing the ear buds.

"Cassidy is going to be so jealous." Caroline said as she hugged Andrea. The young woman smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sure she is having fun with your mom right now. I know she had wanted to see the exhibition as MOMA for a while." Andrea responded as she grabbed a menu and handed one to Caroline. Big Daddy's Diner was a through back to the fifties with a mix of sixties bright colors. It was the perfect outing for a young woman like Caroline. Andrea and Caroline perused the menu finally deciding on Chicken Licken Sandy and Ma's Mac and Three Cheese. Caroline asked for a coke and Andrea had one with her.

"So it's just you and me today?" Caroline asked as they worked on their order. Andrea could see the edginess in the young woman. There was excitement and yet, fear that she was going to be betrayed and dumped. It twisted Andrea's heart that this young woman had that fear in there. When Andrea was young the joy and wonder of Christmas filled her so deeply no fear could enter.

"Yes. You and me today with no interruptions." Andrea said as she gave her full attention to the young lady. Now fourteen, Caroline was turning into a fine lady. She had grown taller in the last few months, and her red hair shined around a face that was as serious as her mother's at times, but still held a great deal of innocence. Andy hoped it would stay that way for a long time. She would work hard to make sure the world allowed this young woman to have as much joy as possible. As they continued their meal Andy questioned the young woman about her studies and friends causing Caroline to laugh at points and blush at others. It relaxed the young girl and caused the confidence Andy knew was hiding inside to shine forth. They finished their meal, bundled up, and headed out into the afternoon winter. The two women headed off to Bryant Park where they shopped for several hours goofing around with hats and glasses, snapping pictures of each other, trying samples of chocolates and different candy's before making purchases. They ended up ice skating for a few hours Caroline showing her prowess while Andy showed her dorkiness.

"I just don't understand how you can be from Cincinnati, Ohio and not know how to skate?" Caroline questioned Andrea as she removed her skates. Andrea sighed, thinking of how many times Lily had tried to get her to ice skate. She shook her head and gave a evaluating look to Caroline trying to decide if she should share why she had never learned to skate.

"When I was five my brother had taken me down to nearby pond to go skating with him. I was so excited. Dad had warned my brother to keep a close eye on me." Andrea explained as she and Caroline moved to hand in their rental skates. "My brother and I were having a great time. I was really starting to get it. Then some of his friends showed up and started making fun of him. So he gave me more and more space as he started to talk to them. I kept working around the sides of the pond. I wasn't worried, but was hurt his attitude had changed." Andrea explained as she ordered them hot chocolates and they moved to sit down at a nearby table. Caroline had become very attentive wanting to know the rest of the story. Andrea continued as they sipped their hot chocolate. "The ice toward the far side of the pond was thinner than where we had started out before I knew it I was falling through the ice. I remember screaming, the shock of the cold, and struggling in the water. I heard my brother's voice and his friends calling for me. Then nothing but darkness and a sense of cold nothingness." Andrea's voice had fallen off as she went back to that day in her mind. Caroline's heart hurt seeing the look on Andy's face and thinking she might never have known this young woman, that she might never had a chance at true happiness because of one mistake in childhood.

"Andy? What happened?" Caroline asked as she reached out to hold onto her Andy's arm. Andrea came back to herself feeling Caroline's touch and hearing her voice. The young reporter took a deep breath in centering herself and smiling at Caroline.

"I had stopped breathing by the time they got me out of the water. My brother performed rescue breathing while an ambulance was called. I began breathing again and was taken to the hospital. Everything turned out fine." Andrea said grabbing Caroline's hand reassuringly and then taking a deep drink of her hot chocolate attempting to push the shadows away from that day.

"Andy, remember when we said we would never lie to each other." Caroline said as the young reporter looked away briefly. "It's not all that happened is it?" the young Priestly inquired. A tear fell down Andrea's face.

"No, but the rest you don't really need to know. Suffice to say I am here and will be here for a long time." Andrea said as she went to rise. Caroline's hand pulled her down into the chair as the expression on her face would not release the young reporter. Andrea shook her head at how easily the Priestly women had tied her around their little fingers.

"I suffered from hypothermia and then got pneumonia. I spent two months recovering in the hospital and another two at home just getting my strength back." Andrea whispered not noticing the reporter that had been following them all day writing down what she had said as he strained to hear her. "Let's just say it was not an easy time, but I learned life is worth fighting for and the love of your family can anchor you to this life." Andy finished as Caroline engulfed her in a big hug.

"Thank you Andy for staying. Thank you for being my mom." Caroline said as tears leaked down Andrea's face as she hugged her step daughter back.

"Come on, we need to get home. Your mom and sister will be worrying about us." Andrea said feeling very off center. The late winter sun began to fall below the horizon as the two women headed toward a cab to take them back to the townhouse. The ride home was quiet as both women were left to their thoughts. They entered the house to the strong aroma of meatloaf.

"Go on and take your packages up stairs to wrap." Andrea said as she placed Caroline's coat into the closet. Caroline nodded and headed up stairs. Andrea removed her coat hanging her coat up and closing the closet door. She leaned her head against the door as shadows of that day threatened to overwhelm her. She was suddenly engulfed in strong, warm arms as Miranda's body came in contact with hers reminding her that she was not alone.

"It would seem that you have many hidden depths Andrea." Miranda whispered as Andrea turned in her loves' arms a confused expression on her face. "It seems that a reporter from the New York Post was following you today. They have your entire day with Caroline posted online including the story of a terrible mishap during your childhood. Andrea's face reflected shock and fear as tension took her body.

"No, no it is alright. Shh, calm yourself dear." Miranda said pulling Andrea closer and feeling her tremble. "You have not embarrassed yourself or me. You have only shown me a little more how precious you are and how truly blessed I am." Andrea's hugged Miranda tightly as tears leaked from her eyes. Miranda held her closer whispering sweet words of comfort until the twins showed up and pulled them into dinner. As the warmth of her family surrounded her Andrea realized how truly blessed she was and was happy she had hung on through all the trials.


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna.**

**Day 2:**

"Andy, this is real dorky you know?!" Cassidy said as she dodged a five year old running past them. Andy shook her head and laughed.

"You don't have to do it with me Cassidy, nor you Caroline." Andy said as they made their way through Macy's toward where Santa was located. Just before they got there Andy made a detour to the bright red mail box. Andy pulled a red envelope out of her bag, whispered something under her breath, and gave the envelope a kiss before she placed it inside the mailbox. Cassidy and Caroline rolled their eyes at the young woman, but stepped up and placed their letters into the mailbox also. Andy smiled at them and then they headed toward Santaland. Christmas decorations glittered around them as carols played their joyous music. Andrea even thought maybe they had added a hint of gingerbread into the air since she kept smelling it.

"Oh Andy, look at the sleigh. Have you ever been on a sleigh ride before?" Caroline asked as she looked excitedly at the young reporter.

"Nope, but I bet we could find one and check it out one of these Christmas's." Caroline jumped against Andy hugging her hard. Caroline commented on the way the sleigh really evoked those childhood dreams that her and Cass had when they were younger. Cassidy loved the snowmen, even talking about how you could change up their portrayal a little more to something that was reminiscent of a Burl Ives Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

"Hey, you think we could make a few snowmen when we get home? I mean, we haven't been in the backyard since the snow started." Cassidy asked as they passed the reindeer with a wistful look. Andy thought about it and nodded as they made their way toward the Big Guy! "Cool!"

"In fact, I've got a cool idea if you want to try it out something to surprise your mom." Andrea said as the warmth of Christmas began to light a fire in the young twin's eyes. They both nodded as one of Santa's elves approached them. Santa worked his loving magic on the girls calling them by name and asking what they would like for Christmas. Both girls were surprised Santa knew who they were and looked on him with suspicion.

"Girls, I have watched you since you were just a sparkle in the eyes of your parents. I even heard your late night whispers and did I not bring Andrea to you all." Santa said softly as the girls looked at him with a shocked face. Then both twins did something that they hadn't done in ages. They hugged Santa and said Thank you tears falling softly. Pictures were taken individually, together, and then with Andrea. As the moved to leave Santa called to the young reporter. Andrea returned to Santa and he pulled an envelope from his pocket waving it gently in front of her. Andrea bent near to see what he held and noticed it was the envelop she had placed in the box.

"You're welcome." Santa said kissing her softly on the forehead. She looked stunned at the older gentlemen in the red suit even as an elf hustled her out as another child was brought forward. Both girls were chattering away as they walked through Macy's and out to where Roy waited for them. The whole drive home Andrea just smiled trying to puzzle out what had happened. Finally, she decided it was just one of those things. However, she buried it in her heart for later rumination.

"Andrea? Are we really going to make snowmen?" Cassidy asked softly seeing the reporter seemed to be trying to muddle through something. Andrea broke from her revere to look at her daughter.

"Yeah, come on." Andrea said as Roy pulled up to the townhouse. "Roy can you send a text to me when Miranda heads home?"

"Sure, what's up?" Roy asked as the twins piled out. Andy's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Just a little fun," said the young reporter as she followed the girls. Roy watched them head into the townhouse and shook his head.

"Oh, boy." Roy commented as he headed off toward _Runway, _letting Emily know he was returning.

Later that night, Roy pulled up to the townhouse with Miranda inside. He had texted Andrea as soon as Emily had called for him. He jumped out opening her door.

"Thank you Roy. I will see you at eight tomorrow morning, no sooner." Miranda said as got out of the car. Roy nodded and watched to make sure she got into the house safely, and then smiled as his phone buzzed. He picked it up to see a picture and message from Andrea. Softly chuckling, he got back in the car and headed out.

"Andrea?" Miranda called out as she entered the foyer. The house sparkled with Christmas decorations filling the fashion maven with a sense of peace and warmth. Wonderful smells of dinner emanated from the kitchen, but there was no sound of her family. Miranda hung her coat and set her purse on the table. She moved down the hallway trying to discern where her family was located. Peggy, her housekeeper intercepted her with a glass of red wine.

"Good evening Miranda. The vegetable lasagna, French bread, and salad are already. Now if you can pry your loving family from the backyard where they have been all afternoon seems there is some major construction going on." Peggy said her eyes sparkling with laughter. Miranda smirked and headed toward the back door. The girls were sitting on the porch with Andrea enjoying hot cocoa and laughing at something in the yard. Miranda stepped out only to be stopped dead by the view of the backyard.

"What in the world…" Miranda said gasping in astonishment. The entire backyard had been transformed into a fusion of Christmas light and color. Snowmen and women decorated the backyard in a mock -up of RUNWAY Magazine offices, catwalks, and production. It was amazing! The girls giggled and Andrea smiled at how gob smacked Miranda appeared.

"Come on mom, let us show you." Both girls grabbed Miranda's hands pulling her into the backyard while stumbling over each other's words explaining to their mother what they had done. They walked her past a fashion catwalk with snowwomen models and white Christmas lights, next came a run through with racks of Barbie clothes and fashion accessories, then a fashion shoot on a ski slope, Nigel's office where Nigel's significant other was standing near with an arm wrapped around his waist, and then a Runway brainstorming meeting with all the departments present with a different face of terror on each one.

"Did anyone tell you Andrea Sach's you are an amazing blessing to this family?" Peggy asked from behind her. Andrea turned and sighed.

"No, they are the blessing Peggy. There the missing piece of my heart. I'm the one that's blessed." Andrea said turning back toward her girls as they giggled and chuckled. Peggy shook her head.

"I'll be going now. Have a wonderful evening, Merry Christmas." Peggy said as she returned to the warmth of the townhouse. Thank God the Priestley's had found Andrea Sach's. Andrea may think they were a blessing to the young girl, but that girl had breathed life into a dead home. Peggy was so thankful for the young woman that she touched the mantle and said a prayer each night as she left.

The tour continued in the backyard. Several snowmen were labeled to identify them. Emily snowwoman was eating a cheese cube causing Miranda burst out laughing. While Serena snowwoman had men falling at her feet. Miranda was portrayed as this bigger than life snowwoman watching over all. They returned to the porch to find Andrea holding a fresh glass of wine for Miranda.

"Well, you all have been busy. Now inside before you catch your death of cold. Wash up for dinner so you can tell me more about your momentous day. The girls hugged their mom and ran inside. Miranda approached Andrea slowly with a smirk on her face. "So I take it you had an eventful day?" Andrea gave Miranda one of those smiles that would melt your heart as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"You could say that." Andrea responded as she enveloped her wife's lips in a slow, deep loving kiss. When it ended they heard giggling behind them both turning to see the girls peering through the door glass at them. "Come on, Peggy has dinner on the table." The women returned to the warmth of the townhouse and dinner as laughter and excitement could be heard settling over the back yard. None of the occupants inside saw the magical appearance of a man in Nordic cloak peer through the glass to see into the home filled with warmth and love. He pulled a letter from his pocket gently removing the letter and reading it carefully.

"_Dear Santa,_

_ I know many think you aren't real, but I know the truth and have kept the magic of Christmas alive even when the darkness encroached. Thank you for granting my one wish that I have asked for since I was 6. I know it was quite a chore, but you found my dragon. Thank you so much. I have no wishes for myself, only that you would give Miranda, Caroline, and Cassidy their heart felt wish._

_Thank you Santa,_

_Andrea Sachs."_

Santa smiled disappearing and reappearing within his home. One of Santa's elves came running up.

"Estelle, please place this with Andrea Sach's other letters." Santa said as he handed the letter to little elf. The young elf scurried off into a room filled with small file drawers, tapping a specific tune, a drawer forty-five levels up and two rows over opened and floated down. The young elf gently laid the letter into the drawer causing a rustling of papers within and the sound of a child's voice to repeat over and over again as it grew…

_Dear Santa, _

_Bring me a dragon of my own to love. My friend, Nate says no one can love a dragon, but Santa I do. Douggie, my other friend, says I should ignore Nate, but it hurts sometimes Santa. It's the only thing I really want Santa. Just bring me dragon. _

_Thank you, Andrea Sachs. _

_PS If you could let Douggie know its okay to be different that would make everything perfect. A dragon and Douggie knowing he is perfect the way he is. Thank you, Santa._

Estelle smiled and tapped another tune as the file rose and replaced itself on the shelf. She then pulled another file ninety-two rows up and one over. It floated down into her hands and she brought it to Santa. Santa pulled another letter from his pocket.

_Dear Santa,_

_ Thank you_

_That's all!_

"Ho! Ho! HO!" Santa laughed hardily as he placed this letter into the file box listening as young woman's voice spoke from within.

_Dear Santa,_

_ I don't think anyone could love a dragon, but if it's possible could you bring them to me? I feel so alone._

_Thank you,_

_Miranda_

Santa smiled handing the box back to Estelle and watched the elf scurry off. He then took a snow globe shook it and watched as the image of Miranda Priestley's family around the table appeared again.

"Wish granted" he whispered as he picked up another letter feeling the magic of Christmas fill the air around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. So this is taking on a life of its own. I hope I can keep going. We shall see. Stuart's Farm is a real place in Westchester County. I have kind of embellished as allowed as a writer.**

**Day 3:**

Andrea maneuvered the Ford truck with King Cab into Stuart's Farm parking. Andrea had suggested they cut their own Christmas tree this year for the family room. The girls had quickly agreed, though Miranda was a little hesitant. Unbeknownest to Andrea Miranda had shared it with Nigel and his new beau, Adam. They decided they wanted to tag along and get one too. So Andrea had rented a large King Cab truck. It gave the girls and Miranda enough room to move around plus they would bring back both Nigel and there tree. Adam and Nigel had followed in their own car which now parked beside them. It was an amazing day with the bright winter sun shining down on new fallen snow. The Saturday drive had been uneventful to Westchester County and Stuarts Farm. Now parked the girls excitement became almost uncontainable.

"Mom, I'm so excited. Can we take the tour first?" Caroline called out as she and Cassidy gazed around at the farm. Miranda smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"I believe we are doing that first." Miranda stated as she walked toward her daughter's. Nigel and Adam gathered near as Andrea brought up the rear.

"Alright, let's get started." Andrea and the girls headed toward tour area followed by Miranda, Nigel, and Adam.

"So tell me what's wrong with Six? She seems on edge. You and your true love have a small tiff?" Nigel asked as he and Adam walked with Miranda. Miranda glared at Nigel, but acquiesced a few minutes later.

"She had a phone call from Ohio last night. Her father gave her some information she hasn't shared with me, but words were heated when she ended the call. She has been reticent to speak about it." Miranda said as they followed along watching the young reporter make a few notes even as she joked with the twins. While they weren't walking close to each other Miranda could tell Andrea was keeping track of where she was at all time. It warmed her heart even as she knew her wife was struggling with whatever was said.

"I thought her father had accepted your marriage and everything was going well. If I remember, he even came down with Andy's mom for the twin's birthday." Nigel said as Adam whispered something in his ear and moved off toward the cider press. Miranda watched Adam come up behind Andrea giving her a quick hug as he went to sample the cider.

"Yes, he did which makes me wonder why there is a problem now. Andrea said she would explain tonight. I'm hoping it is something that can be easily rectified, but where Richard Sach's is concerned that could be wishful thinking." Miranda said as they came up behind their family. Miranda wrapped her arms around her wife. "This was a beautiful idea love. The girls are truly enjoying the trip so far." Miranda said as she watched the girls asked the tour guide question after question. Andrea smiled and leaned back into her wife.

"Thank you for agreeing. I know you are worried, but trust me. I will share with you what my father said last night and what is going on. I'm just trying to deal with it inside before a I repeat it." Andrea said softly turning in her loves arms. She hugged her wife just loosing herself in the moment. Miranda kissed the top of her head.

"Of course my love." Miranda held her close for a few more minutes.

"Well, how about we go get you all a tree," the tour guide said. They all went out to a wagon pulled by a tractor. Once on board, blankets were handed out to keep them warm. They headed off toward the area of the farm where the trees were located. Andy had grabbed a handsaw from the proprietors. They assured her that they would bale the tree for transport before they left. The tractor came to a stop causing the girls to run to edge to hop down. Once down the girls bounded toward the wooded area. Nigel and Adam broke off heading in a different direction giving them time together. Andrea grabbed Miranda's mitten covered hands allowing them to gently swing back and forth every once and a while glancing over with a sweet smile on her face. Miranda gave her a little hip bump as they approached where the girl's laughter and squeals emanated.

"So what have you found?" Miranda asked as Cassie and Caroline started talking at once pointing to different trees. Miranda smiled as Andrea waded into the fray.

"Okay, let's take a look at Cassie's first." Andrea said as she looked toward the tree. It was a little over 7 feet she estimated, walking closer she checked the trunk and noticed that it was twisted. "Come here Cass." Andrea waved the young girl over. Cassidy came up close as Andrea pointed toward the trunk of the tree. "You see how the trunk is twisted and crooked?" Andy asked as the girl looked inside.

"Yes, that's not good is it?" Cass asked. Andrea shook her head.

"No, you want the trunk as straight as possible. Let's take a look at Caroline's." Andrea said even though she knew Cass was disappointed she knew she would be okay. The twins had come a long way from those first days when they would feel slighted if one's item got chosen over the other. "Whatcha got there Caroline?" Caroline moved out of the way to let Andrea see. Miranda came up next Cass as Andy looked over the tree. "Well, it's a little over seven feet too, trunks straight, but there is a huge bare spot here." Andy said as she moved around the back of the tree. Caroline came around and looked. Deep within the bare spot was a bird's nest. Andrea looked around and saw two birds nearby watching her family close. Andrea knelt in the snow and waved Caroline over. Miranda and Cass followed. "See up there." Andrea said pointing toward a nearby tree. Caroline nodded seeing the birds watching them. "I think we need to leave their home alone. What do you think?" Andrea asked Caroline. Caroline smiled looking toward the bird couple again.

"Yeah, how about we find one together?" Caroline said as Andy rose from the ground and dusted off her knees.

"Why don't we try over there Bobbsies?" Miranda pointed to a think patch of trees that looked strong and healthy. The girls nodded running through the snow toward the copse of tree's as Miranda grabbed Andrea around the waist. "Have I ever told you how good you are with the girls?" Miranda asked as they worked through the snow together. Andrea stopped as a small shudder ran through her. "Andrea? Are you okay?" Miranda asked as Andrea turned toward her.

"Yeah, some of Dad's discussion was about what type of parent I could be to the girls. You telling me that I am good with your girls, trusting me with them…it means more than anything you could ever know." Andrea said as a tear slipped from her eyes. Miranda grabbed the sides of Andrea's face gently, but firmly.

"You listen to me Andrea Sachs Priestly! These are your children also. James has told you this, I have told you this, but even more those children have told you through their actions as wells as words. Whatever your father said, he is wrong. You are the best person to have ever come into their life. Do you hear me Andrea?" Miranda said fiercely wishing she could wrap her hands around Richard Sachs scrawny neck. Andrea nodded as she leaned forward and kissed Miranda deeply. A snowball hit the two women on the side of their faces breaking them apart.

"Uh-oh, I think we shouldn't have done that Cass!" Caroline said her voice rising as their mother's glare turned on them.

"Don't blame me for this it was your snowball." Cassidy said not seeing that Andrea had made a snowball and hurled it back toward Caroline nailing her dead center of her chest.

"ANDY!" Caroline yelled even as she ducked a snowball thrown by her mother. In seconds the copse was alive with active snowball fire from behind trees, in the open, and suddenly from behind as Adam and Nigel arrived.

"Nigel, remember who signs your paychecks!" Miranda yelled dodging a snowball thrown by her art director.

"I'll let Irv know you care!" Nigel yelled back only to be pelted with three rapidly fired snowballs. "ACK!" Nigel yelled jumping behind a nearby tree. Adam slid next to him as two more balls flew past.

"You just had to mention Irv!" Adam said with a resigned voice as two more snowballs came at them.

"It was a mistake!" Nigel said even as he was hit from the side. Andrea in the meantime had moved around behind the girls and was pelting them repeatedly as fast as she could make and throw. Suddenly, she slipped backwards falling backward against the ground knocking the air out of her and sliding down a slight hill. Andrea closed her eyes just resting at the bottom trying to catch her breath she opened them to see the bare branches of the tree's reaching toward the heavens above. Then she heard the running of booted feet downhill as knees slammed into the snow laden ground next to her and warm hands framed her face.

"Andrea are you okay? Darling, please speak to me." Miranda's frantic voice breaking through the breathless haze. Andrea started laughing as she reached up pulling Miranda down into a loving kiss. "Mmmm, as much as I would like to continue this I believe we need to select a tree and get into the warmth again." Miranda said softly. Andrea smiled letting Miranda rise, and then receiving help to get up too. The girls stood at the top of the hill rolling their eyes as Nigel and Adam just shook their heads. Andrea and Miranda helped each other up the hill. Once there, the twins quickly helped them locate a tree and Andrea cut it down, but not before it fell on top of her. "Really Andrea, I thought the youthful phase of clumsiness was gone. I think I'm going to have to hire a full time bodyguard for you." Miranda said coldly, though the upturn of her lips told Andrea she was teasing.

"Only if you're my bodyguard love!" Andrea responded as she pulled herself out from under the tree. Andrea grabbed the base along with twins and dragged it back to wagon. Once loaded the trip back was quick with many a smiling face. The trees were quickly baled and loaded in the rental truck while Miranda purchased hot chocolates and ciders for everyone to warm them up. Andy handed Nigel and Adam a small cooler chest for the ride back home. "I packed you some snacks for our return. Meet you back at your home." Andrea said as she turned to go.

"Six, thank you. You gave Adam and I some really good memories." Nigel said kissing the side of her head.

"Nah, you gave those to yourself." She responded turning and walking back to the truck where the girls were already tucked in for the ride home.

"She really doesn't know how special she is does she?" Adam commented as he set the cooler down and wrapped Nigel in his arms.

"No, she doesn't. She is everything she seems to be Adam. God, I'm happy she's my friend." Nigel said as Andy pulled out of the parking lot.

"So am I, so am I." Adam said as he kissed Nigel and they headed out after their friend.

"So what's inside the cooler?" Miranda inquired as she opened it up and was stunned as sandwiches, fruit, and several thermoses were revealed.

"Creamy chicken soup in the thermos's, turkey sandwiches, fruit and if you look down by your left foot a thermos of coffee." Miranda looked at Andrea just smiling away. Miranda handed out the soup so the girls would warm up, and then poured her a cup of piping hot coffee.

"Merry Christmas Miranda, girls."

"Merry Christmas Andy!" Three voices echoed back.


	4. Chapter 4

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I appreciate your reviews. I'm not sure where these are coming from, but they continue to come to mind.**

**Day 4:**

"Miranda, Patrick on line two." Stephanie, Miranda's assistant called from the outer office area.

"Patrick, to what do I owe this wonderful call? I hope all is going well with the shoot?" Miranda asked in her stern, but soft voice. The more Patrick spoke the angrier Miranda became. "I will be there momentarily. Make sure that sniveling worm doesn't leave till I have spoken with him." Miranda responded coldly as she hung up. How dare he think he can shut down my photo shoot? "Coat, bag!" Miranda called to Stephanie her assistant. 'Why hadn't Nigel called her?' Miranda thought as she grabbed her coat and bag. "Have Roy outside in 5 minutes and make sure that the skirts for the Valentino shoot are here by the time I arrive back. Have Margaret run to _Banana Republic_ for the order we placed, grab the footstool I saw 32nd street last week, and find out when Andrea will be home tonight." Miranda said as she stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed. Stephanie finished writing, notified Roy, and then called Andrea.

"I hope you and Patrick know what you are doing! She was livid when she left here. Tell Nigel to expect a call enroute." Stephanie screeched at Andrea. "You are not making my job easier Andrea."

"Don't worry, if all works out you won't see her the rest of the day." Andrea reassured the frantic first assistant. Andrea hung up the phone. Roy texted that he was 18 minutes away. Nigel and Patrick looked at Andrea dressed in a shimmering white dress and a scarf of the most elegant lace covered her head. Nearby an elegant picnic had been set up inside a tent in the backyard estate of a friend. The tent was filled with rich hues of color that reflected Christmas, heaters had been set up to warm the space even as a low fire burned in a brazier set in the center of the ten and vented out the top. Many pillows and blankets were set nearby on raised sleeping area that Andrea hoped would be used much later. The grounds were well protected from the outside world by a high wall. _Runway _had received special permission to shoot on the grounds because of its winter fairy tale feel. The photo shoot had ended an hour ago, but Emily and Serena had gotten special permission from their friend who owned the mansion for this gift for Miranda. It was just getting the editor of Runway here. "She'll be here in 14 minutes. Can someone help me to the tent?" Andrea asked as she was led over carefully through the snow. "Are you sure you can handle her Nigel? I don't want you in trouble." Andrea whispered.

"Oh ye of little faith just trust me." Nigel said as he lowered the scarf over Andrea's face and allowed her to kneel before the tents opening just far enough not to trip the fashion maven, but close enough to cause her to see Andrea. Nigel had arranged for the clothing from a Middle Eastern designer to bring the Winter Sahara here on this cold afternoon. Nigel could hear Patrick moving several items around the entrance of the tent which was decorated with poinsettias and small Christmas trees readying it for the editor's arrival.

"She's here, ready yourself." Patrick said as he left to retrieve the editor. Patrick smiled at the young reporter. He wished he had someone this romantic in his life. He shook his head wondering how Miranda had found someone as unique as Andrea Sach's.

"Have fun Andrea." Nigel whispered as he stepped outside lowering the tent flap and bracing himself against the dragon's wrath to come. Andrea took a bracing breath. She hoped Miranda liked her surprise and did not throw a tantrum.

"Where is that sniveling worm and where did you move the shoot?" Miranda's cold, icy words chilling Patrick deeply. Patrick's steps faltered inside the house as he intercepted Miranda and brought her to the backyard.

"The person you need to see is inside the tent we set up earlier. They seemed quite adamant that nothing could proceed without your presence. Nigel argued with them, but he felt this would take your special finesse to fix." Patrick said as they made their way across the yard on a preset carpet to the tent. Nigel stopped Miranda outside and waved Patrick off. Patrick was only too happy to move back toward the house to await Nigel.

"Let me through Nigel! I will take care of this now! If Mr. Dukane thinks he can just…" Miranda raged until Nigel cut her off.

"MIRANDA!" Nigel shouted interrupting her diatribe. Miranda stopped abruptly surprised at Nigel's outburst though still seething inside that anyone would delay her photo shoot costing her thousands of dollars. "The shoot is finished." Nigel said firmly, but softly. Miranda looked at him perplexed.

"If the shoot is done, then why am I here? Why did I receive a call that the shoot had been held up?" Miranda demanded coldly as she pointed her finger into Nigel's chest.

"Emily, Serena, Adam, and I wanted to give you a gift." Nigel said turning and pulling back the opening of the tent. Nigel then took Miranda's hand and led her inside the door of the tent. "Your schedule has been cleared for the next twenty-four hours. You are to remain here until such time as all your needs have satiated. Merry Christmas my friend." Nigel said as he kissed Miranda's hand, closed the heavy flap of the tent, and walked back toward the house. He was actually pretty happy with leaving Miranda speechless. It was the first time.

"What the hell?" Miranda whispered still not having noticed Andrea as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What is thy wish Mistress?" Andrea's firm, but soft words floated up to Miranda. It was then Miranda opened her eyes and took in her surroundings including the young woman in front of her.

"Andrea?" Miranda questioned as she reached out gently removing the lace head scarf to reveal those glorious soft brunette locks she loved. Andrea bowed her head rising to take Miranda's hand, but keeping her eyes low in submission.

"May I make you more comfortable mistress?" Andrea asked softly waiting for permission to remove the winter coat. Miranda nodded as her brain attempted to catch up with what was going on around her. It was then she noticed the meal set out, the soft strains of classical music, the warm rich colors and lights within the tent, and the nearby bed on the raised dais. Andrea had removed her high heels and was leading her to several pillows set near a fire. Once Miranda was seated near the low table Andrea served her a glass of wine.

"Andrea, please tell me what is going on?" Miranda said as she sipped her wine eye widening recognizing a very expensive, bold flavor. The editor looked down at the wine and over to where it chilled recognizing the extremely expensive bottle she loved, but did not indulge in much. Andrea knelt before her wife taking in the confused, but softening features.

"I am yours for twenty-four hours to command in any way, use in any way, have in any way. We have been provided a safe haven to carry out your fantasy my love." Andrea said watching as an alarmed expression took hold of Miranda's face. She knew exactly what thoughts were occurring in that steel trap of a mind. She couldn't have her wife think she had betrayed her in any way. She would never do that to Miranda. "No, they do not know what the fantasy entails my love. Only the parameters of what I needed to provide you a Christmas present. Nothing more, I promise." Andrea leaned closer whispering, "Your secret desires whispered to me in the heat of passion are safe and known only to me. I would never betray you." Andrea left a soft kiss upon Miranda's ear and then lips returning to kneeling position as she waited to see if the editor would take her up on the gift she offered. Miranda reached for her wine glass again looking around the tent and back to Andrea seeing the deep love reflected in her wife's eyes. Her friends had gone to a great deal of trouble to provide her with this gift. They knew how hard it was to carry out something like this without fear of the press finding out. Miranda smiled slyly thinking of the specific fantasy whispered to Andrea one night. She wouldn't waste this moment not when so many had provided her with the safety to explore it. The editor shifted slightly and nodded. Andrea's lit up in answer as she began serving Miranda knowing this would be a night to remember.

The following day Miranda stepped into Runway in the late afternoon heading straight to her Fashion Directors office. Her walk was steady, relaxed, and her face held a deep evil smirk on it. Nigel was bent over a lighted table examining several photos when the sound of a purse and coat hitting a nearby chair startled him from his focus. He looked up to see Miranda walking toward him looking like the cat that had eaten the canary.

"Good Afternoon Miranda. How was your gift?" Nigel asked as Miranda came over to examine the photos he was looking at. Miranda's face held a secret smile and for a moment the years fell away to reveal the friend he had first met so long ago.

"Magnificent, astonishing, breathtaking." Miranda declared confidently as she turned to Nigel.

"I heard from a little bird that our sweet little Six had to be carried by Roy to the car. Supposedly she was too worn out, covered in gentle bruises, and wearing a loving smile in her sleep." Nigel said as he moved away from Miranda hoping he did not anger her. He had actually heard a little more than that. Andrea had been mumbling in her sleep the words 'more Miranda, please more' all the while as Miranda had kept close to her running loving hands over the young woman's face. Once in the car, Roy had gently laid Andrea into Miranda's lap where she had curled into the editor snuggling under her neck and covered with a blanket still soundly sleeping and never waking. Nigel smiled to himself. It must have been one hell of a night. "That must have been some gift she gave you." Nigel teased gently. He knew poking the dragon was dangerous.

"One would hope that these little discretions were kept quietly." Miranda said leveling a warning look at her fashion director. She then relented and walked past him running her hand across his shoulders sending chills down his spine before declaring firmly, "however, with that said Andrea will not suffer any lasting problems and is safely ensconced in my bed recovering from a very interesting night." Miranda said smiling and seeming to drift off for a moment in memory.

"Not even a small hint?" Nigel asked needling the dragon just a little more. Miranda's eyes refocused on Nigel as gave him a dirty look.

"No, but I would like to thank you all for the gift. It was extremely considerate and wonderful." Miranda said as she walked over to pick up her coat and bag. "Adam and you are invited to the townhouse Friday for a small dinner party; of course, Emily and Serena will be there also just a small thank you for your amazing gift." Miranda walked toward the door; stopped, and turned back she looked at Nigel for a moment. "Thank you." Then she was gone the sound of her stilettos striking the tiled floor receding from him.

"Merry Christmas Miranda!" Nigel said chuckling to himself as he went back to work.

** Side note, I may be willing to post a 13th chapter of what happened this night under an M rating if any are interested. However, I have always been told that things left to the imagination are much better.


	5. Chapter 5

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I appreciate your reviews. It helps to continue writing. **

**Day 5:**

Andrea walked down the darkened hallway toward the stairs that led to the kitchen. Just as she passed Cassidy's doorway she heard a whimper. Andrea stopped, pushing the door to her daughters room open gazing across to the bed lit by the warm glow of a nightlight. Again she heard a whimper and movement. Andrea proceeded into the room to the side of the child's bed where she gently placed a hand on Cassidy's shoulder.

"Cass? Hey Cass, it's okay I'm right here." Andrea whispered as she moved onto the bed. Cassidy woke sleep clutter eyes taking in her mom.

"Andy?" Cass called out quietly. "You're here? You didn't leave?" Cassidy's trembling voice sobbed. Andrea moved further into the bed taking the distraught young lady into her arms as she leaned against the head board of the bed.

"No love, I'm right here. I haven't left. You want to tell me what your dream was about and why you think I would leave." Andrea responded sympathetically as the child cuddled into her arms deeply, tears leaking down her face wetting Andy's flannels. Cassidy shook her head no. "All right love. Let me tell you a story of Christmas then. My mother told me this story long ago about a little girl. It's called Mama's Christmas Miracle." Andrea's voice took on a deep rich tone that she used when telling stories. A tone that seemed to wrap around your heart and reassure you all would be fine. A tone that made you feel like you had come home.

"_Mama told me a story a long, long time ago not like any that I'd ever heard,  
>all about a little girl mama used to know, how I remember every word.<br>Seems like a lifetime ago, though I remember it so well,  
>it was a Christmas eve I'll never forget as far as I can tell.<br>We were sitting at the kitchen table, it was only my mother and me,  
>I was dreaming of Christmas morning and all the presents under the tree.<br>Dad wasn't doing that well and money was scarce that year,  
>Mama found a way of telling me without me shedding one tear.<br>She told me a story of a little girl and a Christmas long ago,  
>who came from far away, a place where it rarely snowed.<br>Santa was just a dream to her, but she believed so much inside,  
>that Christmas was going to be special, so she knelt by her bed and she cried.<br>"Lord let Santa remember me if not just this one time, I promise I won't ask for much, maybe a dolly I can call all mine."  
>She closed her prayer and thanked the Lord for all that she received,<br>she knew that Santa would really come if only she believed.  
>She wrote a letter to Santa unfamiliar to most girls and boys,<br>Though her list was long and full, on it there were no toys.  
>Only things we take for granted, like new shoes or underpants,<br>hair bows for her sisters and gloves to warm her brother's hands.  
>At the bottom of her list she asked if it not be to much, for a brand new baby doll she could hold and love and touch.<br>Then Christmas morning came and she looked beneath her tree,  
>Not a present to be found as far as she could see.<br>She didn't give up hope as she heard a knocking sound,  
>When she opened up her door a great big box she found.<br>She called out to her mother and dad, brothers and sisters too,  
>She said "my prayers were answered, there's something in here for all of you."<br>Her daddy got brand new boots, her mother new underpants, her sisters got beautiful hair bows, her brothers warm gloves for their hands.  
>Buried deep beneath the box was a brand new baby doll and a note that said Merry Christmas I love you one and all.<br>I'll never forget that story because much to my surprise,  
>I saw the true meaning of Christmas shining in my mother's eyes.<br>For those of you who are wondering, as if you didn't know,  
>The little girl in Mama's story was my mother long ago." **<em>

Andy's voice faded away at the end of the story and for a time the young reporter believed Cassidy had fallen asleep until a still small voice pierced the darkness.

"Andy, did your mother tell you that story?" Cass asked softly her voice strong and clear in the darkness.

"No Sweetie, my grandmother told me the story. Her family lived on a farm in Ohio and had it very hard growing up much harder than you and I." Andrea murmured kissing Cassidy's head.

"I think I can go back to sleep now Andy. Thank you." Cassidy said hugging her tightly. Andrea nodded hugging her back.

"Well, I think I will just stay her till you fall asleep. That okay with you?" Andrea asked into the darkness, only to receive a head nod from the young lady and the feel of a warm body snuggling closer. Andy began to hum the tune to Ave Maria and after a while changed to Silent Night watching over her young daughter daring any specter or apparition to try to harm the girl. A long time later once assured that the young girl was asleep Andy moved from the bed, tucking her young charge in, and softly running her fingers through the young girl's hair. A low hum emanated from the girl as she rolled into Andrea's hand still soundly asleep. Andrea smiled and moved back into the hallway closing the door gently. Andy rested her head against the door for a moment and smiled remembering her grandmother's smell, the sound of her voice, and those sweet nights by the fire just listening to story after story. She shook her head as she returned to her room to be cuddled deeply into Miranda's strong arms her head resting over the resilient, steady beat of the heart she cherished. Sleep gently took her on memories of Christmas's passed mingling with Christmas's present.

__** The story I just told was written by Kathy J Parenteau


	6. Chapter 6

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I appreciate your reviews. It helps to continue writing. **

**Day 6:**

"Emily!" Andrea called across the bar and waving her over. The young Brit moved through the crowded room to a table in the back that currently held Doug, Lily, and Nigel. Andrea slipped out of the booth and hugged her friend. "What took so long?" Andrea asked with concern.

"Normal catastrophes. The blasted caterer backed out at the last minute for the Gala in January. I had to arrange another caterer while absolutely destroying the reputation of the previous. Then the damask tablecloths and napkins were sent to Omaha instead of Ontario. God, sometimes I wonder where shipping people get there degree." Emily criticized as she slid in next to Andrea. The young reporter motioned for the waiter as Emily continued. "On top of it, Serena will be twenty minutes late, something about a problem in accessories. "

"Brandy Sour for my friend and refills all around." Andrea ordered as the beautiful waitress winked at Andy and headed back to the bar.

"God, do they ever leave you alone Andy?" Lily whined, "First you grab the most eligible Fashion Diva of all time, but now you're being flirted with by every waiter and waitress this side of Brooklyn! Can't you leave some for us?" Doug laughed softly as Nigel smirked. Emily shook her head giving the young reporter a slight shove.

"Really, like Andrea has to do anything to get them to fall at her feet. God's, all she has to do is bat those doe eyed brown eyes and pucker those lips sadly and BOOM!" Emily hit the table in emphasis startling those around it. "They are all hers. Why I wouldn't be surprised if she does it to Miranda all the time."

"Hey, it's not like I can control any of it. None of this happened before I started working at Runway! I was just a normal sod like the rest of you." Andy carped facetiously.

"Oh, don't loop Emily and me in with the rest of the sods. I for one have never been normal!" Nigel relied accepting his Bourbon on the rocks from the waitress. Lily's white Russian was placed before her and Doug's beer. Emily accepted her Brandy Sour, while Andrea was given a gin and tonic with a napkin judiciously placed before her eyes. Andy paid the waitress as Emily swiped the napkin.

"Hey, give that back." Andy shouted. Emily just smiled and held up the napkin for all to see.

"No, shan't!" Emily said as she turned it around and read aloud. "Names Marcia, call me for you dreams fulfilled..." followed by the phone number. "I don't think you want Miranda catching this on you. " Emily declared before she looked back shrewdly sending a quick snark Andrea's way. "…Unless you and Miranda are into threesomes!"

"I don't think it is wise Emily to speculate on Andy and Miranda's bedroom antics." Serena said as she slid into the booth next to Emily. Andy held up her drink signaling the waitress for another as she knew Serena would drink what she was having. Serena gave Emily a slow loving kiss before turning to the others. "Now where is your lady love this evening Andy?" Serena inquired as her drink was set before her.

"The twins and Miranda are with James and Cynthia. They are having a family outing." Andy response revealed. Several eyebrows rose around the table.

"Where are they at?" Serena questioned the young reporter. Andrea sighed softly and took a drink.

"I believe they are seeing Cinderella and then having dinner at Morandi, since Pastis is under renovation." Andrea replied taking another sip of her drink.

"Isn't that the Broadway show with Keke Palmer and NeNe Leakes you've wanted to see?" Nigel inquired remembering a conversation with Andrea a month or so back about the production.

"Yes, but there will be another time to go." Andrea stated unequivocally pushing down her growing uneasiness with where the conversation was heading.

"Why aren't you with them at this family outing then?" Doug inquired keenly as he glanced toward Lily and Nigel.

"James asked if I could stay behind. The girls do better with Cynthia when I'm not around." Andrea replied seeing the concern in her friend's faces. "Guys it's no big deal. It will give the girls a chance to spend more time with the Cynthia and James." Andy said taking a sip of her drink and hoping the conversation would move on.

"Did Miranda know?" Nigel asked across the table. Andrea pursed her lips and looked away. "I'll take that as a no." Andrea turned back with pleading eyes toward Nigel to let it drop. She could tell from his look he wasn't about too.

"It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it." Andrea responded uneasily trying to get her friends to let it drop. "We've had many family outings before where Cynthia and James were not present."

"Yes, but never because they were requested not to come, in fact I believe you have gone out of your way to make sure they are included and updated on the twins schedule and events so they don't feel left out." Lily responded adamantly angry now for the way James was treating her friend after all she had done for him.

"What do you think Miranda's going to say when she finds out that he told you not to come?" Emily inquired anxiously. She knew how protected the fashion editor was toward her young wife. That this had come from James would not endear him to her anymore and might actually cause a very public response. Maybe Emily needed to let Leslie know there might be a coming storm.

"Nothing, because she is not going to find out from anyone at this table. It's not a big deal. Now let's move on to something else." Andrea said making her friends understand the conversation was at an end, though they didn't agree with her. The conversation moved on to Doug's latest romance, Lily's trials at the gallery and Nigel's frustration with two of the new photographers that runway was using now. Serena mentioned wanting to see Meryl Streep's new movie Into the Woods while Andrea and Emily commented on the costuming they had seen from advertisements. The night grew late as the friends laughed and talked always watching over the young reporter they knew was trying to hide her disappointment in not being included with her family.

Andy arrived home a little before ten having excused herself with the need to be up early. Letting herself into the house she removed her coat placing it in the closet and then removed her shoes carrying them up the stairs. She moved into the bedroom changing into a pair of yoga pants and a Northwestern hoodie with the arms cut off. She removed her makeup and went to the family room bringing up Netflix and selecting _**Pride and Prejudice**_. The girls and Miranda weren't expected for another hour or so. Beethoven, the family dog was at the vet's overnight, having gotten into something in the backyard and needing stitches on his nose. Now all alone in this big house Andy felt very much alone, but knew she was doing the right thing for the girls and Miranda. Andrea drifted off to sleep as Mr. Darcy was racing to help Elizabeth's sister from a shameful fate.

"Andrea…Andrea, my love…wake up darling." Miranda's voice called through the fog of sleep. Andrea's eyes fluttered open to see her loving wife leaning over close while a gentle hand caressed her face.

"Miranda…what time?" Andrea inquired trying to get her sleep muddled mind to engage as she went to sit up. Miranda helped her up and to lean against the arm of the couch. "Just a little after midnight. The girls are in bed and asleep. Come to bed love." Miranda said as Andrea finally woke completely. The young reporter nodded as Miranda helped her rise and wrapped her arms around her waist as they walked to the bedroom. Soon safely wrapped together in bed Andrea began to drift off when Miranda's gently solicited a question.

"Why did you not accompany us tonight Andrea? I know you have wanted to see _Cinderella _for a while now." Miranda said softly gently probing the sleep addled young woman. She already knew the answer having finally verbally beaten it out of James in quiet moments during the night. She let James know in no uncertain terms he would never make such a request again. Cynthia, who had been unaware of the arrangement, had then let James know that Andrea was family and she backed Miranda a hundred percent on this. But Miranda wanted Andy to answer and gentle prodding of the reporter while she was half asleep tended to get the reticent young woman to explain things to wife. Andrea's sleep muddled mind gave up the information before she even realized what was happening.

"Hmmm, James wanted time with you all alone." Andrea said snuggling into Miranda seeking out the warmth she had come to love. "Missed you Miranda." Andrea mumbled. "It was lonely without you and the girls tonight." Andrea slurred as sleep attempted to claim her.

"I missed you by my side too Andrea. Do not ever leave my side again love. Not even if James requests it." Miranda whispered fiercely. Andrea stirred now feeling something wasn't right. She looked into Miranda's eyes as her mind started playing back the conversation. Her facing paling as Miranda held her firmly. "Never again Andrea no matter how much you are trying to help. 'Nobody puts Baby in a corner.' Do you understand?" Miranda fiercely responded. Andrea heard her loud and clear. The line from Dirty Dancing as their own inside loving tease to remind each other that others came last in their relationship. Miranda now telling her this included James.

"God I love you! Yes, I understand." Andrea responded kissing the editor deeply pouring her all into that sweet kiss. Miranda responded in kind as loving passion soon took the couple reminding them of vows taken, cemented, and sealed through so much sacrifice and love.


	7. Chapter 7

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I appreciate your reviews. It helps to continue writing. I ask you to bear with me on this one. I am going to tweak a current Cathedral. I know St. Patrick's is undergoing a restoration. So I am going to take some liberties here. Just bear with me.**

**Day 7:**

Andrea stepped inside the St. Patrick's Cathedral sitting close to the back in the shadows. She just needed a little peace. Just a moment of quiet after the worst day of her life. The young reporter felt the vibration of her phone and ignored it. She just didn't care at this moment. None of it mattered Andrea thought as she leaned forward resting her hands together on the pew in front of her and then resting her head on her hands. The tension within her body made her feel like she was having a mild heart attack. How could the day have gone so far wrong? Once more her phone vibrated against her hip.

"Just a few moments of peace, please." The young reporter whispered into the quiet interior of the cathedral. The interior of the cathedral presented a warm escape from the cold world with its harsh reality. The candles lit to the saints gave an ethereal look to everything inside and allowed one over stressed reporter a moment's peace in the late December afternoon.

The day had started out wonderfully in Miranda's arms. She had woken to slow, sweet loving from her wife. Breakfast with the twins had been filled with laughter, a little drooling from Caroline being half awake, and soft kisses. Beethoven had sent her off in doggie fashion with a happy ruff. Once out the door she had gotten on the subway for work and that's where everything had started to go wrong. Memories of the unexpected confrontation flooded her mind…

"Hey Lady, that's my seat." Andrea had been startled out of her thoughts as she looked up to see a large man standing in front of her. Several others were watching from their seats around her.

"Excuse me?" Andrea had said a little thrown off.

"I said that's my seat." Andrea was still perplexed. She had gotten on several stops back and there had been no one sitting there.

"Mister, leave the lady alone. You just got on the train. Go sit elsewhere." Someone yelled from down the car.

"Shut the hell up." The guy yelled back at whoever it was. "Now are you going to give me my seat?" The gentlemen growled moving threateningly toward the reporter. Andy grabbed her bag and moved around the gentlemen toward the back of the train attempting to avoid any more of a confrontation. She really didn't have time for this today. As she moved around the man, he reached out shoving her down. "Bitch, you need to learn your place." Several riders rose interposing themselves between the man and Andy. Another rider signaled a policeman in another car. The next station came up and Andy decided to get off.

Once out the door of the train she had headed toward street level only to have someone grab her from behind and shove her into the nearby wall. Her face impacted the wall causing a sharp pain in her temple. She heard yelling and the words. "police". She fell to the ground as the hands around her came loose. A police woman was kneeling over her trying to see if she was alright.

"You okay miss?" Andy looked up at the officer deeply shaken by what had happened. Her head hurt, but other than that she seemed fine.

"Yeah, just shaken I think. What happened?" Andy asked the officer noticing that the gentlemen from the train now sat with his hands cuffed on the ground snarling at the officers and swearing.

"We think the gentlemen who attacked you is high. We are going to take him in. Do you want to press charges?" The officer inquired helping Andy to her feet. Andy shook her head feeling slightly dizzy.

"No, I…" Andrea stumbled a little losing her footing. The officer grabbed her steadying her.

"You sure okay Miss?" the officer inquired. Andy closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall trying to get her bearings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shaken." Andy said again finally standing up with no problems and asserting her strong will again.

"Well, if you change your mind here's my card. Just get in touch. We'll hold him for 24 hours. Are you sure you have everything. He didn't take anything off of you did he?" the officer inquired again. Andy checked her Courier bag and pockets.

"No everything is fine. Thank you for your assistance." Andrea said as she headed off toward the street level. Once in the light again she hailed a taxi and arrived at the _**Mirror**_ only a few minutes late. She quickly slipped into Starbucks grabbing her favorite drink and headed into work. She had just settled into her desk and booted up her computer when her boss yelled out for her.

"SACHS! Get in my office." Greg yelled across the newsroom. Andrea rolled her eyes and grabbed her notebook heading toward her boss's office.

"Yeah Greg, What's up?" Andrea asked as took a seat. Greg closed the door and sat down at his desk.

"I need you and Michael over to the protests over at 125th. The crowd is only about a hundred or so, but expected to grow. I need pictures and a story by evening's addition. Okay, no arguments about Michael working with you. I know he's a pig, but I need this story and Thomas is out on another assignment." Andrea pursed her lips and nodded. She returned to the news room and grabbed her jacket meeting Michael by the doors to the Mirror.

"Well, looks like the boss finally paired you up with a real man, ready to go sweetheart?" Michael leered at Andrea. Andrea turned on him right away.

"Listen, I don't care what the boss says. I'm not your sweetheart. I'm a happily married woman. You're a pig Michael and we just need to get through this assignment. So let's make this easier for both of us. Could you try and drag a gentlemen from inside yourself and not you're annoying chauvinistic pig self." Andrea turned as she went outside to flag a cab down.

"You're warming up to me Sachs! I know it." Both reporter and photographer jumped into the cab. "Admit it; you just need the right guy to make your life amazing." Michael's smarmy reply to Sachs caused her to break out in goose bumps and feel nauseous.

"My life is great Michael. I love my family; my wife is amazing and loving. There is nothing better. Trust me. I have what everyone only dreams of in their life." Andrea responded grabbing hold of the door as they took a particular turn to sharply.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that Ice Bitch warms your heart." Andrea's anger flared to life as the pompous ass sitting next to her attacked her wife without even knowing her. She turned the famous Priestly glare on Michael causing him to actually cower in the corner of the cab and wither before her.

"I'm only going to tell you this once and only once. Speak of my wife in that manner again and they will be sweeping up little parts of you all across the Hudson." Andrea's low, icy voice growled out. "Now you are going to shut your mouth and do your job or so help me I will physically throw you out of this cab. Do you understand?" Andrea snarled deeply. Michael nodded not saying one more word and looking straight forward. Once they arrived at 125th street Andrea jumped out and started to locate the organizers to interview. Just as Michael stepped out the cab the driver decided to put his two cents in to the situation.

"Not a very big man! She definitely told you!" The cab driver said before he drove off laughing. Michael was outraged he had been cow toed by this two bit lesbian reporter. He'd show her before the day was out. Immediately he went to work taking pictures while he watched Andrea dart in and out of the crowd doing interviews. A little over an hour and half later Andrea had all she needed to write the story. She hailed a cab and Michael joined her. The hopped into the cab to returned to the _**Mirror **_together_**. **_Michael checked his film as Andrea framed out the story in her mind. Just as they approached the_**Mirror**_Michael decided to have his revenge. He quickly called out to Andrea as she left the cab which caused her to turn at the last second.

"Sachs" Andrea turned toward him only to grabbed. "I'm a real man!" He then grabbed hold of her forcefully kissed the young woman. Andrea reacted quickly kneeing him in the groin and pushing him away. She wiped her mouth as attempting to remove the memory of his foul lips.

"How dare you assault me!" Andrea stormed into the _**Mirror**_ straight to Greg's officeand slammed the door to his office. Andrea laid into Greg throwing her notes down. "Here's you Goddamn story. Keep the fucking pig away from me. Oh and by the way I quit." Andrea then turned shoving passed the reporters that had assembled around the editor's door to see what the commotion was about.

"Sachs! Sachs get your ass back here! Sachs!" Andy ignored Greg's entreaties marching straight out the front door of the Mirror and down the sidewalk. So angry and not knowing where she was going. She screamed and berated every wrong thing that had happened that day. People dodged out of her way wondering who had let the crazy woman out of jail. The memory faded as the warmth of the cathedral invaded her world. As Andrea came back to herself as she felt a warm presence sitting next to her and a gentle hand rubbing slow, small circles on her back. It took her several minutes to realize Miranda was sitting next to her. It took even longer before she felt her wife's arms wrap around her and pull her into their protective embrace. How long she had just been there Andrea didn't know? She just knew that she hurt inside. "Easy Andrea, easy I'm here now." Andrea cried softly finally feeling the tense band around her heart release as her heart poured out all its pain and hurt. "Shh, that's it. Let it go love." Andrea didn't know how long Miranda held her. Andrea raised her head and sniffed.

"How did you find me?" Andrea choked out as Miranda handed her a handkerchief. Miranda gently moved several strands of Andrea's long hair behind her ear watching the tear stained face in front of her.

"Not easily. I had to call in a favor with our phone provider to locate you. Greg called me to inform me you had stormed into his office, swore at him, quit, and stormed out. It wasn't until the last hour until we knew why. Even now I am thinking we don't have the full story." Miranda said leaning forward kissing Andrea's forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Andrea trailed off trying to control her breathing and keep herself under control.

"Wonder what love?" Miranda said softly continuing to gently touch and hold Andrea. Andrea looked up at Miranda seeing the deep accepting love reflected back to her. She had found this place of peace only in this woman whom had given her, her heart.

"I wonder when men will stop being such asses!" Andrea said smiling slightly even as her voice cracked. Miranda chuckled recognizing Andrea's attempt to lighten the mood. She pulled her love close gently rubbing her shoulders and stroking her hair.

"Unfortunately, never." Miranda said indignantly as she kissed her loves head. "Can I convince you to come home?" Miranda inquired softly. Andrea nodded while Miranda assisted her to her feet. Both ladies walked out the front doors of the church to find Roy waiting nearby. He assisted Andrea inside and then Miranda. Once safely inside the car out of prying eyes Miranda was able to finally cajole the whole story out of Andrea of her day. It brought more tears and more hugs. "I think I can help improve the day. Would you allow me to try?" Miranda asked softly gently kissing her loves lips.

"Believe it or not you have already improved it immensely." Andrea replied exhaling slowly as tension continued to seep from her body. "But yes, I would allow it." Miranda smiled and nodded toward Roy. He nodded back and turned the car toward the townhome. Miranda had already texted the twins, her house keeper, Peggy, and Cara the Nanny of the situation. Things had been placed in motion for Andrea's arrival all Roy had to do was hit send on a preset message.

The doors to the townhouse were flung wide open when they arrived two twins running down the stairs to meet their mom at the car.

"Andy! Mom!" Both twins engulfed Andrea hugging her tightly and pulling the young woman inside to dinner. Miranda watched them go and turned to Roy.

"Thank your friend for locating Andrea for me." Miranda spoke softly. Roy nodded.

"You will make sure this Michael person never hurts her again Miranda?" Roy boldly asked after what he had witnessed in the car and had heard as they attempted to locate the young reporter.

"Oh, that problem has been well taken care of Roy. That young man is currently on a one way flight to Alaska where he has a job as a mall photographer in Anchorage waiting for him. Plus the other event on her subway ride has been taken care of also, that gentlemen should be enjoying his stay in the sanitarium in upper New York. Greg has also assured me her job is still there for her. She has a few days off to recuperate before that. Now we just need to do some rebuilding of our favorite reporter." Miranda responded in a voice devoid of emotion and colder than the subartic. Roy nodded not feeling sorry for any of those mentioned except Andrea.

"Mom, come on. We need to eat. Hey Roy!" Cassidy called out from the front doors while waving at the chauffer. Roy and Miranda chuckled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Good night Roy, thank you once again." Miranda said as she walked up the front steps entering the house to the sounds of her wife's laughter from something Caroline had said. Miranda sighed in relief knowing that Andrea was returning to normal under the loving hands of her daughters.

"Good night Miranda, Merry Christmas!" Roy tipped his hat as the door closed.

Hours later, after a wonderful dinner, three games of Uno followed by a movie with the twins. Andrea was much more herself. The two women tucked the girls into bed after a great deal of hugs and kisses and one short story. Miranda surprised her wife with a hot bath followed by a sensual massage and slow, gentle love making. Andrea lay in bed totally satiated. Her wife lay beside a blanket wrapped around them. "Hmmm, the day has definitely improved." Andrea stretched feeling a slight pop in her back. Miranda began slowly massaging the area she heard the pop from while pulling her wife closer.

"Merry Christmas Andrea! I love you." Miranda said softly as her wife slipped quietly toward the edges of sleep.

"Merry Christmas Miranda, love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I appreciate your reviews. It helps to continue writing. Only four more to go I hope you enjoy**

**Day 8:**

Caroline Priestly looked up at her grandmother, Ellen Sachs, as they walked from Central Park in the late evening darkness. She glanced back watching as her grandfather, Richard Sachs as he chatted with her mother. Andrea was giggling with Cassidy over something they had pointed at on the other side of the road as Andy's brother, Chad, threw errant snowballs at the duo every once in a while. They had dinner earlier at a small family owned Italian restaurant that Andy took them to regularly. Adreanna and Bernardo Moretti had taken over for their mother several years ago. Andrea had been doing a story on immigration and the Italian culture for the Mirror when she met them. Her time spent interviewing their mother and then several family members had endeared her to the Italian family. When Andrea had begun dating Miranda she had brought first Miranda and then the girls to dinner there. Over time their restaurant became a place of peace and safety where the family could go without being recognized or harassed by the press. The food was earthy and flavorful and the restaurant warm and inviting. Now after a wonderful evening meal where gifts had been shared with the Moretti's the Priestly-Sachs family had been dropped off at the park by Roy to walk home. Miranda declaring that the walk on such a lovely evenings would do them some good.

"Grandma, thank you for spending Christmas with us this year," Caro said as she looked up into her grandmother's smiling face flushed red from the cold. "I know grandpa still has problems with mom and ma being together, but I really am happy you are both my grandparents now." Ellen Sachs looked down at her granddaughter with a warm smile. The young lady was just coming into her mid-teens and truly blossoming into a beautiful woman. Ellen was happy she could be a part of the twin's lives and got to experience being a grandparent of the two amazing ladies.

"Nothing could keep me away sweetie. Not even a grumpy grandpa, but I believe you all are breaking through his icy exterior just fine." Ellen commented as she looked back to see Richard wrapping his scarf around Cassidy's neck as she wrapped her arm around her grandfather and walked with him. Miranda looked on adoringly at the two as Richard's other arm was hooked around her elbow escorting the older woman down the sidewalk. "Though I will admit it was a tossup there for a while if you all could do it." Ellen said secretly to Caroline who giggled and hugged her granddaughter. They both knew how hard Richard had taken the revelation of Andrea's relationship with Miranda. Now after several years hard work Richard was enamored with the twins, while Miranda and he had a begrudging respect. There will still rocky moments, but it was beginning to work out well.

"CHAD!" Andrea yelled. Just then both turned as Andrea and her brother raced passed. Andrea pelted him with snow and shoved him into a nearby snowbank. "Darn it Chad! Do you know how cold that is?" Andrea yelled at her little brother who had just dumped snow down her back. Chad was laughing so hard he could barely defend himself. Caroline heard her mother's laughter mix with her grandfather's as Andrea was rubbing snow in Chad's face.

"Okay you two, knock it off. We are almost to the townhouse." Richard Sachs called out as Chad flipped Andrea over and was now stuffing snow under her shirt. Cassidy let go of her grandfather going to her ma's rescue as Caroline broke away to help Andrea too. The three older adults watched as their children proceeded to stuff as much snow inside each other's clothes while laughing and screeching in good fun. Surprisingly Miranda stepped forward after some time passed calling out to her family.

"Chad, if you're done trying to clear the sidewalks of snow with my girls I would appreciate you remove yourself from the fray." Miranda's firm, but impish tone called out. Chad rolled over letting Andrea go as Caroline and Cassidy got to their feet.

"Yes Miranda!" Chad called getting to his feet as he helped his sister up. Caroline and Cassidy attempted to dust as much snow off the outside of their clothes as possible, but finally gave up the losing battle.

"Well now, I believe this call for some of grandma's hot cocoa and Christmas Jammies to be opened." Richard pronounced as he looked at the four kids covered in snow, hair mussed, and red cheeked. "Let's go!" he said as twin girls grabbed him in excitement and Ellen pulled them toward the warmly lit townhouse down the street. Chad watched them go and shook his head looking at his sister.

"No hard feelings Sis!" he said as Andrea took Miranda's elbow and followed the twins and their grandparents. Andrea's eyes sparkled as looked toward her brother.

"None, but if you think I'm going easy on you in monopoly tomorrow you've got another thing coming." Andrea joked as Chad laughed. He kissed his sister and ran off toward the townhouse. Miranda hugged her wife close.

"Seems your father is warming up to the roll of grandpa." Miranda commented as Andrea snuggled in closer trying to fend off the damp cold that was now penetrating her skin. Chad had done a good job with the snow.

"Mmmm, I think that has a lot to do with being here with the girls." Andrea said as she watched her father and mother enter the house followed by Chad.

"Well, they are very good at manipulation, but I think having actual grandparents that want to be play with them has helped change their mind about your father." Miranda commented watching as Andrea yawned a little.

"I'm just relieved the arguing has stopped." Andrea said as a shiver ran through her body.

"I believe you could use a hot bath before that Cocoa," Miranda replied as they walked along hoping the young woman didn't catch cold. Andrea laid her head on Miranda's shoulder and inhaled deeply enjoying the stillness of the night with her love.

"Do you know of someone who might be willing to share this prospective hot bath with me?" Andrea inquired quietly. Miranda smirked and kissed the crown of Andrea's head as they reached the steps.

"I think I might know a candidate who'd be willing." Miranda replied as Andy helped her navigate the icy stairs.

"Lucky me, I get two Christmas Eve presents it seems." Andrea teased as the entered the warmth of the townhouse to the sounds of laughter and joy rang out from the kitchen as Beethoven greeted them as the door with a happy woof.

"I believe I am the lucky one this Christmas Eve Andrea." Miranda replied kissing her love soundly as the door closed shutting out the bitter cold of the outside world.

Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I appreciate your reviews. It helps to continue writing. This was just a thought that occurred to me one night. Thank you to Clement Moore for special Christmas story.**

**Day 9: **

Andrea moved down the hallway quietly heading toward the family room where the family Christmas tree was located. In her arms were a stack of gifts marked from Santa. She carefully placed these under the tree moving back down the hallway for the rest. She had carried on this tradition ever since entering the Priestly household. Every year the girls would wake to gifts from family and friends and Santa Claus. At first the girls were frustrated because no one would confess to who placed them there. They had complained they were too old to believe in Santa. Still Andrea had faithfully placed them under the tree without even Miranda ever seeing. Slowly a change had taken place where the twins had anticipated what Santa would bring. It was always special and different then their normal requests.

Andrea would spend most of the year just listening to the girls attempting to ascertain what new things interested them. It almost became a game in a way as the young reporters steel trap mind absorbed the information. Nor was Miranda immune from Santa giving as she had found out that first Christmas Andrea had been with the family as her girlfriend. The gifts were never expensive, but they were thoughtful.

It was obvious to the girls and Miranda that it had to be Andrea because who else would know them so well. The weird thing was that Andrea always got Santa gifts too that seemed to surprise her.

Andrea now stuffed the stockings with little items personalized, along with favorite candies and fruit. She looked around the room one last time before sneaking back to bed as a gentle warmth filled her soul.

Several hours later a shadowy figure moved into the room and placed a few presents under the tree and then placed several items in Andrea's stocking. The figure moved stealthily out of the room almost stepping on Beethoven in the hallway. The figure stopped and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to be caught now. Not after all these years. After all, if Andrea could do it, then why couldn't Miranda. The editor slipped down the hall once more and slid gently into bed. The girls would be awake in just a bit. Miranda drifted off to sleep as Andrea spooned up against her back.

One more time shadowy figures entered the family room slipping items into Andrea and Miranda's stockings. These two then placed several small wrapped packages under the tree. Beethoven's head rose, but the two girls just placed their fingers to their lips as the soft thump of a tail echoed in the room. They quickly returned to their room quietly giggling as the fun the morning would bring.

Outside the window on the breast of the new-fallen snow which gave a luster of mid-day to objects below revealed the soft effervescent glow of a large man with a beard and a sack looking into the window. Next to him two elves suspended in the air watched the goings on in the house.

"It would seem that the spirit of Christmas is very much alive here. I won't be needed again this year." A deep, baritone voice whispered to the two elves. Both elves nodded making notations on scroll. A shimmer of magic in the new fallen snow sent the three individuals on their way as the shadow of a sleigh and reindeer fell against the house.

Christmas morning brought coffee, juice, croissants, eggs, and bacon in the kitchen followed by four women discovering Santa Claus had been to their home once again.

Merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I appreciate your reviews. It helps to continue writing.**

**Day 10**

"UNO!" yelled Doug as Caroline and Cassidy groaned.

"No fair that's the third time you've yelled Uno! How the heck are you getting all these Draw Fours?" Cassidy demanded as she laid down a red card. Caroline laid down a green seven as Doug's eyes glimmered in triumph.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Doug stated triumphantly believing he had just synched the game.

"Grandma, help. He's going to go out!" Cassidy whined to Ellen Sachs as she played a green nine. Ellen shook her head in defeat.

"Sorry Cass, but I haven't got anything to stop him." Andrea's mother replied as she watched Richard play a green Skip causing Miranda to miss her turn.

"Nothing personal Miranda." Richard said with a smirk. Miranda turned a cold glare on him that didn't faze Richard one bit. Lily returned to the room refilling everyone's drinks and setting small bowls of popcorn next to the twins. She shook her head as the play had come to Andy. The young reporter dropped a Draw Four card down on the table.

"Blue!" she exclaimed watching the triumphant smirk fall from Doug's face as he had to pick up four cards.

"Thought you were my friend." Doug grumbled as Andrea grasped his shoulder with love.

"Yeah Andy!" Cassidy replied as she laid down a blue reverse. Doug blanched as he had no blue and had to draw until he received one from the deck. Fourteen cards later he finally got a blue and laid it down. Andrea played a blue six. Miranda lips drew into and evil smirk. The editor had been waiting for her turn to repay Richard for his continuous Reverses, Skips, Draw Twos and Draw Fours. She saw the sparkle in Ellen's eyes signaling her partnered conspiracy and the fun began. First Miranda laid a Draw Four changing the color to yellow.

"Snickerdoodles!" Richard swore as he frowned and picked up four cards. The older father had learned a long time ago to use innocuous words to swear. He didn't want his children picking up those foul things others said.

"Here you go Sweetie!" Ellen then reversed back to Richard smiling like she was sympathetic to his cause. Richard didn't have any yellow. So he ended up drawing twenty cards before he finally got one. Then Miranda reversed it back in his direction. Luckily he had a green three and could play. Play continued around the table as the twins took revenge on Doug.

"Come on, I wasn't that bad to you." Doug complained as he picked up five more cards. When play came back to Miranda she skipped Richard. A small chuckle could be heard from Miranda as Richard growled lowly. The smack talking around the table continued as play continued.

Next time around the editor laid a Draw Two down causing a frustrated sigh from Richard; all the time Ellen and Miranda were quietly signaling each other under the table with their feet. Andy quietly sat watching the different strategies and plans being play out letting them all go after each other. Lily watched from where she sat as no one noticed Andrea lay down her last card and say UNO. Play came back to Andrea and she laid her last card down.

"I'm out!" She said softly rising from the table as everyone stared shocked at the young reporters win. Andrea moved to the kitchen as points were being totaled and Doug and Richard both groaned as they went over the five hundred mark which had been set to end the rounds.

"No fair!" Richard complained gruffly. "You managed this like a Runway board meeting." The gentle arguing continued until finally it quieted down.

"How about a game of Headbands?" Chad suggested coming into the room returning from the walk with Beethoven around the block. The family dog came into the room taking a place near the warm fireplace. Everyone agreed as Miranda decided to take a break from the afternoon game playing. She went in search of Andrea since she had not returned. Nigel, Emily, and Serena were due soon for Christmas dinner. Miranda hoped Adam would be with Nigel, but nothing was assured as the young man had flown home a few days ago after his sister called informing him of his mother falling down the icy stairs of her house. While it wasn't bad her slight concussion had caused dizzy spells and disorientation. Adam had flown home with a promise to be back for Christmas. Nigel had been caught up in a last minute snafu that did not allow him to go with his partner.

"Peggy? Did you see where Andrea went off to?" Miranda questioned softly. The housekeeper turned finishing a dish she placed in the double oven. Peggy's family wasn't to arrive until the day after Christmas as they had been caught in the Christmas Eve snow storm. So Peggy had requested three days after Christmas to spend with her family and she would assist with the Priestly-Sachs home until then. Miranda had at first said she could have four days and not to worry, but Peggy had wanted to spend it with Miranda's family instead of being alone.

"I believe I saw her go outside. She was complaining of a slight headache." Peggy responded wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. The sounds of a boisterous game of Headbands echoed down the stairs from the family room as Miranda opened the door and stepped onto the back Patio. Even in the cold, Andrea was sitting in the porch swing with a cup of coffee staring pensively off into the backyard. Miranda could tell she was deep in thought about something. Carefully sitting next to her wife she took the cup from her hand startling Andrea and set it off to the side.

"Do you know how much of a gift you are to me? In just a few short years you have changed everything around in my life." The sound of an excited shout heard from in the house as Miranda gathered Andrea into an embrace. Andrea's head fell to her shoulder as the Miranda kicked the swing into a slow rock. "I don't think I could have ever imagined my life this way." Miranda said softly as the rocking soothed Andrea's nervous insides allowing the headache to dissipate.

"I thought I was doomed to never have my love requited to always feel this aching, deep soul searing hole inside." Andrea replied softly wrapping her arm around Miranda's back. "You surprised me when you began to return my affections and pursue me. I didn't know whether to shout for joy or hide from the belief you were toying with me." Andrea said looking up into Miranda's face to see hurt reflected back. "I should have known that once you set your mind on me you wouldn't he happy until you had all of me forever, but I was so scared to hope after all that time away. Thank you for having hope and faith for both of us." Andrea soothed Miranda's hurt emotions with her words kissing her softly.

"I should never have let you go the first time." Miranda growled into the kiss. "I can never let you go ever again. You have changed everything!" Miranda declared as she allowed the passion to rise inside kissing Andrea within an inch of her life. Quite a while later the two lovers broke their kiss and rested their foreheads against each other just reveling in their love.

"I have one last gift for you love." Andrea said softly kissing Miranda's lips. Miranda looked at the woman of her dreams shaking her head.

"What more could you give me Andrea than the eternity of joy you have offered and I have accepted?" Miranda said softly as she stared into those deep, rich brown eyes the held her world.

"I'm pregnant." Andrea uttered into the warm bubble of love around them. Miranda's eyes flew open wide as confusion and then a brilliant smile lit her features. Andrea felt herself pulled into a full body hugged as Miranda stood up and let out a loud shout of Joy. She spun her young wife around hugging her tightly and laughing. They had been trying for over a year. Andrea had lost the first two pregnancies early. Once the doctors had identified what was going on they had attempted again. This time Andrea had said nothing to Miranda for the first few months not wanting to alarm or disappoint Miranda.

"Oh love!" Miranda said kissing her with all her heart. She broke the kiss to see gentle tears falling from Andrea's eyes as concern darkened Miranda's face until Andrea shook her head.

"No, there tears of joy love. Just tears of joy." Andrea responded kissing Miranda once again.

"How far along are you?" Miranda asked gently rubbing her hand over Andrea's abdomen wondering how this amazing woman could keep trying after so much grief and hardship.

"Three months. Doctor Meyrick said things should be okay this time around, but just to be safe we are going to monitor the pregnancy closely." Andrea responded assuredly as she looked into Miranda's happy eyes. "I wanted to tell you this morning since it's a day of miracles. I thought perhaps you would want to tell the rest of the family." Peggy took that moment to step outside announcing that their friends had arrived and dinner was on the table. Miranda nodded as she looked into Andrea's eyes with wonder.

"Yes, let's tell them together." Andrea and Miranda entered the house greeting their friends as everyone gathered for dinner including Peggy; once seated Miranda tapped her glass for everyone's attention. "I wanted to thank you all for joining us tonight. You are all family and so as family Andrea and I would like to let you in on some joyous news." Miranda turned beckoning Andrea to rise and take her hand, once by her side Miranda and Andy turned to their family. "Andrea seems to have withheld one present from me, from us this morning." Miranda could see the confused and puzzled looks around the table. "It would seem Andrea is pregnant." Excited shouts of exclamation and love resounded in the room as family and friends drew the two ladies into their circle of love.


	11. Chapter 11

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I appreciate your reviews. It helps to continue writing.**

**Day 11:**

Miranda yawned as she shifted in the chair. It had been a long Christmas day. Good food, games, movies, family, and friends has filled every waking moment. Family members were now snuggled in bed, friends had all departed to their homes, and even Beethoven lay quietly at her feet. Andrea was taking care of something in another room while Miranda stretched out in the sunroom gazing into the inky midnight sky where she could just see the strongest of stars pushing through the New City's' light pollution.

"Unbelievable" Miranda whispered into the darkness. If you had told her five years ago her life would be this fulfilled she would have blacklisted you and banished you to the furthest reaches of North Dakota. Now, though she just looked over her life and was amazed. Since beginning her relationship with Andrea so many things had changed. She had mended or was mending her relationship with her family in England. Her brother Jacob had been the surprise accepting them completely. Jacob was a devote Jew, but his past had left him with enough memories of injustice and pain that he had chosen a path most were surprised. Miranda had brought Andrea to meet the family right after the London fashion show. She had set aside several days so the girls and Andrea could get to know the family she had run away from in her teens; even going to the extreme to change her name to protect them if she should shame them. Miranda sipped the glass of wine shaking her head remembering the night under the stars at the country house of her brother Jacob. A place he had built to retreat to when the world overwhelmed him; it's where the family had gathered to be together away from the prying eyes of the press.

"So you love Miriam." Jacob had asked Andrea one afternoon as the older man had walked the grounds with Miranda's love.

"Yes, deeply." Andrea said as she looked to her side measuring the man beside her. The face that looked back at her had been marked by time. While Miranda carried an inherent youthfulness that hid her age, Jacob wore time on his face and body that was softened some with his gentle smiles and forgiving looks. A slight scar above his right eye, the easy-going wrinkles of age, and a strong chin spoke of stories that the young reporter both longed to hear by the fire at night and feared to hear how the pain of time had shaped the man.

"Good, because I believe you are the one." Jacob had replied with a merry twinkle in his eyes. "Miranda never brought her other husbands home to meet the family. It says much she has brought you here with her girls. I have watched you two the last few days. Your love for each other is very evident." Jacob's deep voice had affirmed even as he gave the young woman a gentle squeeze as they walked among the gardens.

"It is my greatest joy to love her." Andrea replied as they took a turn near a bed of orange roses. Jacob stopped briefly taking a moment to pick one of the long stem roses and handing it to Andrea before taking up her arm again to continue their stroll. Andrea ran the rose below her nose inhaling deeply is sweet, spicy scent. Andrea thought about the color of the rose knowing it meant enthusiasm, passion, and gratitude. Jacob was obviously telling her something.

"Miriam is not an easy person to love. She has mistaken convenience and duty for a replacement for passion and love. I believe you have found the woman below the icon Andrea." Jacob voiced quietly as Andrea listened. "If you should harm her, spurn her love my dear we shall lose her forever." Jacob stopped at this moment and turned to Andrea taking her by the shoulders. "I would be quite angry with you should that happen, do you understand?" Jacob stated firmly. Andrea took a deep breath and nodded.

"You have nothing to fear Jacob. Only death will ever cause my love to die and then I will still love her into the next life. I promise to guard our love diligently." Andrea passionately replied never breaking eye contact with the older man. Jacob gazed deeply within her eyes for a long time until he smiled again and nodded as they began their walk again. What Andrea and Jacob did not know was that Miriam and Esther had followed them only a short space behind hearing all the words. Esther had held Miriam for a long time after Andrea's declaration comforting her family member. Miranda had been elated and yet fearful that death would rob her now of her Andrea. Esther had reassured her. Miranda came back to herself and took another sip of wine. So many small, but precious gifts Andrea gave without even knowing it Miranda thought as she gazed across the room to several photo's hanging on the wall. Her thoughts shifted to Andrea's family.

The majority of Andrea's family had come around to the two women's relationship and accepted Miranda. Though Miranda still believed Cassidy and Caroline had a great deal to do with that in the end. They had literally charmed almost every member of Andrea's family on their own. Only Andrea's Uncle Lucas held any animosity toward them. Everything had finally bubbled over at a family bbq to welcome the girls and Miranda into the family. It had hurt Andrea deeply as Uncle Lucas had always run interference with Andrea's father when Andrea wanted to try something new. He "could not and would not" as he had said unequivocally accept them as a couple. Ellen and Miranda had held back knowing that Andrea had needed to fight this battle, but were near as back up just in case. Andrea and Lucas had argued vehemently in the backyard until Lucas had struck Andrea in a fit of rage across the face.

"How Dare YOU!" Miranda had yelled even as Richard's angry outburst toward Luca echoed.

"Lucas! You have no right to strike a woman!" Richard had shouted. Miranda and Richard had flown to the young woman's rescue only to be shoved off to the side by Andrea as she stepped right back into her Uncle's face. Miranda would never forget that afternoon or the final words.

"So since you can't win an argument of reason you resort to violence like so many others in life. I am disappointed in you Uncle. For all your words of encouragement, tolerance, and love you are no better than those rags that label Miranda and I as whores or a mid-life crisis." Andrea pronounced clearly and succinctly. "My love is no different than yours and Jenny's. Your wife knows it. You were once my knight in shining armor Uncle, but I don't need saving. I found that the dragon has a heart greater than the knight. So I'll choose the dragon every time!" Andrea declared as tears ran down her cheeks. The family members in the back yard aligned quickly behind Andrea and her family.

"YOU'RE A FOOL! A FOOL!" Lucas had shouted, but the pain reflected within his face and eyes told another story. "You're all fools!" He had yelled storming out of the backyard and into his truck. He had driven off in a squeal of tires on asphalt. The rest of the visit had gone well, but with the absence of Uncle Lucas. Aunt Jenny had told Andrea they would work on Lucas, but Andrea had shaken her head.

"No, it's his choice Aunt Jenny. Let it lie." Andrea's had continued to enjoy the rest of the time with family chatting, laughing, even taking many a picture that now graced the wall across the sun room. Miranda could tell however to this day that Andrea carried the pain of the altercation within her still troubled on how he could not accept their relationship. Miranda shook her head sipping her wine and refilling her glass. Lucas was the fool now left out in the cold from Andrea's love and friendship. Thank God their friends had been a great deal more accepting. Nigel, Emily, Serena, Adam, Douglas, and even Lily, though Miranda had her doubts about Lily until a private encounter with the young woman. Miranda had never told Andrea of that encounter, but it had changed everything after that. Miranda had seen several etchings the last time they had visited the Gallery where Lily worked that would make a beautiful gift for Andrea and look especially nice within her study. Miranda had learned early in their relationship to purchase the gifts she gave the young woman herself.

"Good Afternoon, Welcome to the Vargas Gallery. My names David, how can I help you?" The young man inquired of the fashionable editor. Before Miranda had a chance to make her inquiry another voice resounded through the gallery.

"I'll take care of Miranda, David. Please go get the Marintimes artwork ready for shipping." Lily stated coolly as she approached. David nodded giving the two women one last curious look before he headed into the storage room. "How can I help you Miranda?" Lily responded as she approached the woman.

I am enquiring as to the Architecture etchings by Jerry Gerard Di Falco." Miranda stated as she watched Lily take measure of her. The interactions with the family had been limited and painful at times for her wife. Perhaps it was time to find out why.

"So you remember which ones? We had two sets I believe." Lily stated as she motioned to the woman and walked toward another room of the gallery. Miranda noticed a beautiful watercolor along the way that Caroline would like and decided perhaps today would cover more than one of the Priestly ladies gifts.

"Yes, I believe it was _**'Faces on The Roof Of Amiens Cathedral**_.' Not the negative image, but the original." Miranda said as Lily brought her to the work she wanted. "Yes, this is the one. I wish to purchase it along with the watercolor in the other room. I believe Caroline would enjoy it." Lily nodded making note of the two pieces.

"Caroline will love _**Soul Freedom**_ by Michelle Wiarda. She definitely takes after you in the area artistic brilliance. I will get these packaged and delivered. When do you want them delivered to the townhouse?" Lily asked aloofly. The impersonal attitude was grating on Miranda so she made a momentary decision.

"What is your issue Lily?" Lily turned walking toward the desk in the back as Miranda followed. "You have been angry with Andrea for a long time now. Your interactions while respectful tend to be aloof and frigid. Since you are a dear friend to Andrea I would like to know how long before you abandon her in body as you have in emotion?" Lily gripped the paper crumpling it before her as she scowled.

"That's rich! Me, abandon Andrea. Ha!" Lily sneered as she looked up at the editor. "Andrea is the one that abandoned her friends. Doug, Nate, me, even you Miranda I believe in Paris. We never abandoned her. Andrea did all the abandoning." Lily's barely contained anger lashed out at the editor. "She gave up everything for you! Then she abandoned even you, not being able to take the heat of the dragon! How does it feel to be one of the abandoned Miranda?" Lily's upbraided and castigated the fashion icon hitting sensitive spots on Miranda's heart. "Don't think she won't do it again! It's just a matter of time. You've changed her from sweet innocent Andrea into someone I barely recognize at times!" Lily turned to look out the window trying to control her anger. "She loved Nate! But no, you had to interfere with that too breaking them apart. Now look at her." It took Miranda a few seconds before she could center herself, remind herself that this was one of Andrea's friends and not to totally emulate the woman.

"Yes! Now look at her Lily." She is just like you and Doug!" Lily turned around attempting to deny it, but Miranda held up her hand. "No, no. Now it'ss my turn. First of all, I did not break up Nate and Andrea that occurred as Andrea changed over time maturing becoming an adult in this world. Nate also matured, allowed to be gone as much as he wanted, but when Andrea had to work late or needed to be gone that was inexcusable. Why the double standard? I'll tell you why, because she is a woman and should fit into the idea of barefoot, pregnant, and in the kitchen. Obey the man and be ready at his beck and call. Andrea is not that type of woman. Most women are not!" Miranda raged coldly toward her wife's friend. Secondly, Andrea did not abandon you. She had work like you, Doug, and Nate did? How many times could you not meet your friends because of gallery showings, needing to meet with artists, and needing to set up a show? How many times did Doug have to travel for his job, attend team meetings for days, and just was too tired?" Miranda now rounded the desk getting into Lily's face making sure she heard it all. "Nate, Oh Yes, precious Nate! Nate who spent till two in the morning as a sous chef cleaning and prepping for the next day, following along with the Master chef before the sun rose to see how to pick the best fish, vegetables, spices from the markets of New York, and parties he cooked for spent time to meet the right people. Do not begin to lay all the blame at Andrea's feet. You were all growing up finding out that a career is much different from a fast food job. It requires passionate devotion! Something you were all learning at the time. Unfortunately for Andrea she was a few steps behind and had friends who couldn't understand. So instead they decided to cast blame on the one person who saw it all happening and tried to explain it to them; so called friends. Only to find they were less understanding and more judgmental!" Miranda spat viciously as she walked to the window Lily had been staring out. "Finally, yes she left me. I wanted to transform her into a premier editor a replacement for me one day. She could have had it all. Yet, she wanted the one thing I wasn't offering her, my heart. So she guarded her heart when she thought her love would never be requited by leaving me. How thankful I am that she found her heart more important than her job! She returned to me after over two years of slow reknitting of disillusion by friends, family, and me! She took us all back Lily, all except Nate for which I will ever be thankful!" Miranda's rage finally spent on the young woman she turned back giving her a measured look. "She took us back when she could have kept walking away." Miranda whispered as Lily looked up. Lily wiped her eyes as she handed a tissue to Miranda. Miranda gently dabbed at her eyes even though not a single tear had fallen.

"Yes, she did take us back." Lily said looking embarrassed and forlorn remembering that first time seeing Andrea after months without a single visit. "God, how could she take us back after how terrible we were to her?"

"Because that's Andrea's true nature and we should be forever grateful for it." Miranda stated softly taking a deep breath centering her. "You grew up Lily; I think it's time you acknowledged Andrea grew up too." Lily nodded finally finding the anger gone and just deeper warmth that her friend still cared.

"Thank you Miranda. I think I've been hiding the truth from myself for a long time. I'm also sorry. I can see Andrea loves you deeply, you didn't deserve my harsh words." Lily said moving around the desk and in front of the woman. "If you can see your way clear I'd like to start again." Lily said holding out her hand and smiling. "Hi, I'm Lily, Andrea's best friend." Miranda debated for only a few seconds then smirked.

"A pleasure to meet you Lily, I'm Miranda, Andrea's love." Both women shook hands and burst out laughing.

"Alright, let's see when you want this delivered." Lily had said and everything had gone smoothly since then. Miranda had learned the gifts Andrea gave came not in the form of monetary value, but in the form of love, friendship, and family. They were invaluable. Miranda could work all her life and give all she had to Andrea still it would never equal what the young woman had given her. Miranda felt the gentle fingers of someone sliding softly through her hair as they hummed softly as she came back to present. Andrea was sitting on the arm of the chair just watching her giving soft caresses and a gentle lullaby.

"Hello my love, time for bed. House is all locked up, family is snug as a bug in the rug, and you seem to be drifting off on me." Andrea said as she helped Miranda to her feet. Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea softly kissing her.

"Not drifting, just remembering how my life changed after you came into it." Miranda spoke tenderly.

"Hmmm, so sort of a bull in a China shop." Andrea giggled as they headed toward their room. Miranda kissed her love on the top of the head as they walked.

"Exactly!" Miranda said chuckled as Andrea nipped her ear sending a shiver down her spine and warming her heart.

Merry Christmas


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I appreciate your reviews. It helps to continue writing. Understand most of the things and places I will invent in this one. But they are parallel of a world that does exist in New York.**

**Day 12:**

Boxing Day! St. Stephens Day! Or in the Priestly-Sachs household round 2 of Christmas.

Andrea had woken earlier than her family and headed down to the kitchen. Her mother and father were already enjoying breakfast as Peggy the housekeeper had stayed the night having imbibed a little too much during a boisterous game of charades.

"Good Morning Andy!" Peggy smiled not even showing a hint of a hangover. Andrea grabbed the plate offered to her and took a seat at the table. She kissed her father and mother digging into her meal.

"Good Morning Peggy, where are the girls? Why don't you have a hangover?" Andrea asked as Peggy moved around the kitchen. Peggy quickly finished up breakfast, set it in the oven to warm as people drifted in the house and chill in the refrigerator. She then moved down the hall to get her coat, gloves, and bag in order to leave.

"Peggy, before you leave we have something for you." Miranda responded from the stairs as the twins came down with her. Both twins handed her a long envelop.

"Happy Boxing Day Peggy!" They said brightly as Andrea and her parents joined them. The twins hugged Peggy as she tried to control her tears. Quickly she thanked them and moved outside with Andrea and Miranda.

"Roy will take you home." Miranda said as Andrea moved down the stairs and handed Roy a duplicate envelop.

"Happy Boxing Day Roy! The day is yours as is the next three. Have a great mini-vacation." Andrea said sweetly as she hugged the man. Miranda gave the man a hug as the twins waved from the doorway. Roy had learned a long time ago to just accept Miranda's gifts and not to argue.

"Thank you Miranda and Andy. Are you sure you don't need me to drive…" Roy began only to be cut off by a stern glare from Miranda. "Yes, Miranda." Soon Peggy was a safely tucked away in the car as Roy ferried her home. The Priestley's were safely tucked into their home, but not for long. Andrea entered the study to sit down and begin the Boxing Day giving. Both Miranda and Andrea gave regularly to non-profit organizations, however, Boxing Day they gave just a little more. Just a little over thirty minutes later Andrea finished. She heard the front door open as the excited voices of Caroline and Cassidy echoed up the stairs. A few minutes later Miranda came into the study with a major grin on her face.

"I take it the postwomen was a little surprised?" Andrea laughed as Miranda shook her head.

"I believe the girls almost gave her a heart attack with their enthusiasm. She will at least never forget them." Miranda stated coolly as she took Andrea's place at the computer. Andrea went down the hall to see if the girls were getting ready. She checked to make sure the Manchester United vs. Newcastle and Burnley vs Liverpool games were being recorded for later viewing. It was late afternoon tradition to watch the games between Liverpool and Manchester United. Even Andrea's parents had gotten into the excitement with providing sweatshirts, scarves, and pennants for the family. The girls waved the Andrea and Miranda as they left for their errands. The two ladies watched as the girls piled into a cab with their grandparents and Uncle Chad for some ice skating at Rockefeller Square.

Miranda pointed the car down the road and began their drive. They arrived thirty minutes later at their destination a community center in a very low income part of the city. Miranda stepped out only to be surrounded by several large men dressed in gang colors.

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen. Could you be of assistance?" Miranda said treating them no differently than she would someone at _**Runway. **_

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Priestly." The gentlemen responded and nodded. The gentlemen helped take several boxes out of the trunk of the car and into the community center. Inside the community center several kids and elderly were playing games, having a meal, or just enjoying the warmth of the community. The community center was several rooms set up as library, computer center, family rooms, kitchen, outside a basketball court and nearby baseball diamond with community garden. It offered a respite, assistance, and gathering place for the surrounding community.

"Miranda, Andrea, so good to see you." Juan Ortiz called out as he jogged over to greet the women. He was the director of the newly constructed community center that both women had helped to make happen. Juan kissed Miranda's hand and then turned to Andrea. "You are looking so much better since last time I saw you." Andrea acknowledged Juan's statement considering the last time he had seen her she had been found lying in an alleyway beaten up by a local drug dealer who had not taken kindly to her questions she had been asking around.

"I'm feeling much better. How are things here?" Andrea asked as the boxes were sorted by several volunteers. Juan motioned them to nearby chairs as coffee was brought over. "The afterschool program is going very well as the update I sent to Miranda should have told you." Juan grinned as he continued. "Our retraining program for those unemployed had a rough start, but Julian is championing the cause now so I think it will be okay. The young mothers and Lamaze classes are meeting on a regular basis. Angel food program comes twice a month. Please thank you friends who donated books and the furniture for the library. The kids love it. I was just typing up the quarterly update to send off to you for the sponsors." Juan smiled as several children walked pass toward the computers in another room. "Your gifts went a long way so that the neighborhoods had food, clothes, and toys for the kiddo's." Juan was interrupted by a voice clearing.

"Ummmmm, could I speak with Mrs. Sach's for a moment." A young man in his late twenties asked softly as he held out his hand. Juan's frowned for a moment and looked toward Miranda. Miranda was hesitant. She felt safe in this place, but she worried for Andrea especially now that she knew her young wife was pregnant. "We're just going out to the community garden. No farther, I promise. I would not want the devil mad at me." The young man said lowering his eyes.

"All right, but no farther." Miranda said as she looked at Andrea. Andrea smiled and shook her head.

"Be right back," she said as she kissed Miranda on the head. Andrea followed the young man out the back door to a community garden.

"You don't trust him, do you?" Miranda asked Juan. Juan shook his head watching where Andrea and Joseph, the young man had gone. Juan signaled two men to follow.

"No, he worked for the drug dealer that beat Andrea up. He has been hanging around the community center trying to turn his life around it seems, but still I trust very slowly with the likes of him." Juan said as he stood up and led Miranda near the doors. Outside Joseph had brought Andrea to the center of the garden. Two men stepped out of the shadows of a nearby tool hut. Andrea stepped back intent to run.

"No, I only wish to speak with you nothing more." The gentleman said softly. Andrea took a breath centering her. She had recognized this man as one of the men who had blocked the alley as she was beaten.

"Why should I listen?" Andrea said steeling her voice to remove the tremble she felt. The gentlemen looked toward the door where Juan and Miranda watched intently.

"I am not here to hurt you, only ask for your forgiveness and apologize." The gentleman continued to watch as two other young men walked around the garden watching them closely. "This community center and the help you have given our community saved my grandmother's life. The doctor that visits and gives his time once a week found she had an illness that would have killed her without treatment. You and your wife provided that treatment even after what happened to you. Why?" He asked staring fixedly at the young reporter. Andrea sighed and took a seat on the nearby bench. She let her head fall forward into her hands for a moment until she tapped the seat next to her looking at the man. He nervously sat down looking toward the door where the Juan and Miranda seemed to be conversing while watching them.

"It's the right thing to do." Andrea said finally as she stared out over the fallow garden and blew out a cool breath. They were both quiet for a while until the man next to her nodded and stood. He began to walk away when he stopped and turned back.

"You should know the man that beat you is dead. He was killed in a drive-by shooting. The drug dealer is dead too. Seems there were many in this community who value your life above his." The gentleman moved off and out the back gate area. Andrea leaned forward blowing out a deep, slow breath letting the fear that had been hidden deep inside for so long to go and with the fear leaving came cleansing tears. She was suddenly wrapped up in her wife's arms hushing her as Juan and the two young men interrogated Joseph.

"No, I didn't hurt her. She just started crying." Joseph insisted. Andrea raised her head trying to pull herself together.

"He didn't hurt me. He gave me a piece of information I needed Juan. Everything's fine." Andrea said as tears still coursed down her face.

"I do not believe you. Why are you crying then?" Juan demanded softly. He would not have someone whom had given so much after being hurt so badly by someone in the community to be hurt again.

"I have been given justice and in exchange I gave absolution to another." Andrea said still crying softly into her loves shoulder. Juan looked toward Joseph and back to Miranda. He signaled to two young men to let Joseph loose.

"Go back inside Joseph, enjoy the Christmas bounty." Juan said as he watched Miranda comfort Andrea. Juan moved back inside followed by the two young men. "He told you who beat you?" Juan asked quietly. Andrea nodded calming herself in Miranda's arms.

"I have no reason to fear since both are dead." Andrea said shakily even as she stared into Miranda's eyes. "That monster won't harm us anymore." Miranda pulled her wife into a hug reassuring her.

"I'm glad Mrs. Andrea. I do not want you to fear coming here." Juan replied, "Especially after everything you and your wife have done to help us."

"Thank you. Happy Boxing Day Juan!" Andrea stated gladly. They moved inside talking along the way with different people from the community Miranda not letting her go keeping a tight hold to her hand. Soon Miranda and Andrea were off toward home as the sound of the tires against the road provided a comfort out of context with the action. "That was unexpected, unsettling, while still providing a sense of relief I didn't know I needed." Andres breathed out. Miranda reached over with her right hand grabbing Andrea's left pulled their hands to her lips and kissed it.

"A gift unexpected and cherished." Miranda stated softly. Andrea nodded as she tried to take in what had been said. A while later they pulled into their home. Miranda turned to her lover and pulled her into her arms. "We will talk about this later tonight. Until then know this Andrea I love you and am greatly relieved that those men who harmed you are no longer able. You will not grieve these men for they were evil. Do you understand me?" Andrea nodded as she hugged her wife hard. "You are an amazing gift. Never doubt that my love. Now let's go root for Manchester United and Liverpool!"

The ladies entered the house to find their daughters and Ellen had assembled a late afternoon spread for the games. The family room was festooned with team colors as the snacks were assembled and the games began. Outside in the late December night the Christmas spirit continued as New Year approached hopefully heralding better things for family, friends, community, and country.

Merry Christmas to all who have come along with this ride! Understand the Christmas spirit is not a one time of year thing; it is something that is all year given freely to those deserving and undeserving. May God truly bless you all! Merry Christmas


End file.
